


Just say you feel the way that I feel

by combefaerie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Harry, But also, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Tiny bit of Eggsy/Tequila, only a little jealousy and angst, they didn't actually break up but Harry doesn't remember it, which is why the relationship is past and present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: Tequila can't go back to America without having at least one night out in London, and Eggsy and Roxy are all too happy to oblige. He and Eggsy get a little close while dancing but something, or rather someone, stops them in their tracks





	Just say you feel the way that I feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!! I hope you like it, I decided on a throwback to the first fandom we properly talked about fics in regard to, and it seemed especially fitting with the upcoming film :)
> 
> I'm sorry its not much exams are killing me :/

It’s a rare night when a Kingsman agent has nothing to do. It’s even rarer when two Kingsmen and a Statesman agent all have nothing to do, and although some members of criminal organisations would be shaking in their boots to think of three such agents being bored, Eggsy, Roxy and Tequila had decided to go out for the evening. Some of the Statemen agents had travelled to England for talks about how to work together on future endeavours, and Eggsy and Roxy felt that the other agent couldn’t be allowed to leave without experiencing a London nightclub.  
“So how is this better than any of the clubs we have back in the old US of A then?”  
“It’s hard to explain, it just is! Eggsy back me up on this”  
“Have you even been to an American club? I think you might just be biased” Tequila smirked  
“…Anyway, we ‘ave to get a kebab or at least chips on the way back. ‘s traditional”  
Even Roxy was a little sceptical about that as whenever she walked past those types of shops they all seemed sketchy at best and health hazards at worst, but Eggsy was adamant that was how they needed to end their night and, in no time at all, they were outside the club they had chosen for that evening.

 

The queue was freezing and they were beginning to regret the fact that none of them could get too drunk; as agents they were all too aware that a slip in concentration even when not working could be fatal. Eventually they got in and stood in the entrance hall weighing up which room to go to, and decided on the one with the cheesiest music to start. Roxy tried to pretend for a minute or so that she hated all of it, but it didn’t take long before the three of them were dancing wildly and screaming out the lyrics. Every other word was probably wrong, and they were laughing more than they were singing, but it was the most fun Eggsy had had in months, especially since Harry… He cut that thought off in its tracks. Harry was alive. That was more than he could ever have hoped for, and the fact that the man he still loved completely couldn’t remember his own name, let alone Eggsy’s, was just something that he would have to cope with.

 

Roxy noticed that her friend had become suddenly become subdued, and suggested a change in rooms, while Tequila agreed, so they found themselves in a room where the beats were slightly less manic than before and the bass pulsed so loudly that it could be felt in Eggsy’s chest. As they danced Eggsy found himself slightly distracted by the way the other man’s hips moved, and although he knew the American was probably armed to the teeth he was unable to see how from the way his jeans clung to his thighs and his shirt appeared almost spray on. He was drawn out of his almost unconscious scrutiny by Roxy pulling his head down so that she could shout in his ear that she was going to buy the lovely girl standing by the bar a drink, and she absolutely did not want company. With a wicked smirk, she walked off and he saw her saunter up to a girl and lean in close to talk to her, and when she blushed to offer her a hand and lead her towards the crowd at the bar.

 

Eggsy jumped slightly to hear Tequila’s low drawl close to his ear  
“Well she looks like she’s enjoying herself. Is that a common thing you guys do at nightclubs when you go out together?”  
Eggsy laughed somewhat breathlessly “Well for Roxy it is. It’s been months since we have been able to do this, but there was only a little bit of time when I was free enough to do so.”  
“And now?” The hand the other man had placed on his back to lean in to talk had moved down to just above his tailbone Eggsy suddenly realised, and the way his thumb was rubbing small circles there meant it was a few seconds before he could pull his thoughts together enough to answer. Turning towards Tequila and looking up at the other man he lets his thoughts wander slightly to what would happen if he tilted his head up and leaned in. The other man’s lips looked soft and it had been far too long since he had kissed anyone, and if Harry couldn’t even recognise him then there was no harm to it right? He smiled  
“Now I’m startin’ to feel tempted”

 

It was only briefest touches of lips before Eggsy felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled back and turned, ready to tell the other person to fuck off when the words died on his tongue upon seeing who still had a hand on his shoulder. Harry stood there, looking only slightly out of place in smart jeans and a neatly pressed white shirt. Eggsy could see the splash of someone’s drink over his shoulder.  
“What, ‘Arry? What, why? You know what, some of those questions can wait for another time. Did you want something or…?”  
He knew he was probably being overly abrupt but seeing Harry here suddenly reminded him of how much he loved him and that although he had forgotten Eggsy, it still felt like a betrayal of him to have kissed Tequila, however briefly.  
“I’m sorry Eggsy, you looked like you were having…” he paused, almost looking as if the words pained him “Fun. But seeing you two might have made me remember something. It’s not much, but we were something, weren’t we? And as much as I want to see you happy, there is part of me that can’t bear to see you with anyone else. I know I have no right to say this, and if what I remember is true then I can’t imagine the pain I must have put you through and must still be inflicting on you. I, I just thought I’d say, I don’t know what will happen now. Please, enjoy your night.”  
At that he smiled sadly and started weaving his way through the crowd leaving Eggsy standing there with Tequila, the two of them an island of stillness surrounded by dancing bodies. Eggsy looked up at Tequila, who grinned and gestured to the retreating back of the older man  
“Aren’t you going to go get him? Go on, or you might miss your chance. I don’t know about all of you British, but your guy there always seemed the type to mention something once and if it didn’t go well to act as if it never happened.” He puts on a ridiculous English accent which Eggsy knows is fake as he has seen him do flawless accents in the past; “Stiff upper lip my old man, and all that.”

 

As Eggsy pushed his way frantically though the crowd, gaining more than a few glares and drinks splashed on him, he heard a man with a strong Northern accent remark to Tequila that he appeared to have been abandoned, while the agent laughed softly and said that he didn’t mind at all, especially if it meant there was the chance to make new friends. Eggsy finally got close enough to the retreating man to grab his wrist and stop him from moving further, Harry jerked for a second and began to open his mouth to speak, perhaps to apologise but Eggsy doesn’t let him. He kisses him, frantically, passionately, in the way he never thought he would be able to do again and he almost cries when Harry kisses him back the way he always did before. The eyepatch is an odd sensation but he would take a hundred such feelings for him to be able to kiss the man he loves like this once again.

 

After a few minutes Harry pulled back, and Eggsy felt as if his face was going to split open he was smiling so much.  
“But, what about Agent Tequila?” Eggsy looked back to where the American had the hands of a short wiry looking man with blue tattoos twining over his arms fisted in his hair, and was kissing him softly, almost shyly. Roxy was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the other girl.  
“You know what? I think he’ll be okay. We’re mates, nothing more. You though, Mr Hart, have a lot of talking to do, starting with how and why you found us this evening”  
“I completely agree. However, I do find this distasteful, and I have already had three people grope me, so if we could go somewhere a bit more civilised?”  
Eggsy laughed, even after everything that had happened, some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...why yes I did base Tequila's mystery man off Esca why do you ask...
> 
>  
> 
> Title is a line from the song Sexual by Neiked


End file.
